Reminiscing
by PeAceLovEr 12
Summary: Reminiscing the past is relaxing when the memory is wonderful. RoyAi one-shot! R


**A/N**: Hiya! I'm back! After months w/o fanfic or anything kills me, I thought I'm not gonna see how the world will end in 2012 *sigh* so anyways this is my first FMA fanfic so please be gentle and the pairing is the ever famous (and my fave) RoyAi! So if you don't like or don't know what I'm talking about, GET OUT OF HERE!

**Roy:** So, we have an amateur 13 yr old this time to write a story or so called 'fanfic'

**PeAceLovEr:** *ranting like Edward* WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' AN AMATEUR WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE A STORY?

**Roy: **At least you don't rant much like Fullmetal pipsqueak.....

**Ed: **WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A PIPSQUEAK!

**Roy:** (sigh) whatever...

**Ed/PeAceLovEr:** GET A WIFE!

**Roy: **WTF?

**Riza:** *clicks safety of gun* stop it you two and Colonel, GET BACK TO WORK!

**Roy:** *shaking* r-right away Lieutenant! *Heads back to desk and began writing furiously*

**Ed/PeAceLovEr: ***sitting in a corner shaking*

**Riza: **(sigh) **Disclaimer**: All things FMA here doesn't belong to PeAceLovEr 12 and she gain no profit in writing this fanfiction.....

**PeAceLovEr:** *stands up and smiles brightly* Thanks Riza!

* * *

**Title: **Reminiscing

**By:** PeAceLovEr 12

**Anime****: **Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi)

**Characters: **Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, Black Hayate etc.

**OC:** Riya and Maes Mustang

**Pairings:** RoyAi, mentions of EdWin

**Time Line: **Random (kinda my own ending for Brotherhood)

**Warning:** I changed some thing, instead of Scar killing Bradley I made it Greed (Ling)

**Type:** One-shot

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Words count: **2,865**  
**

**Summary: **Reminiscing the past is relaxing when the memory is wonderful.

**Disclaimer: **I don't won anything FMA here and I gain no profit or anything in writing this, its simply for entertainment!

* * *

Riza Mustang sighs and rub her numb hands, after a boring day at the mansion in their room cleaning she couldn't help her self but smile seeing their room squeaky clean she felt her self accomplished by the simple task, why not? After all before the time she get married, she can't even clean her own house, all of her stuff is inside a cardboard box. As she rub her hands, she notice the glimmering ring in her ring finger, she walked over the balcony, smiles and touch the ring and couldn't help the smile on her face to broaden remembering one of the most happiest day of her life.

**Flashback**

Ah! another normal day at Central Headquarters! Well you wouldn't call it normal because a certain soldier and Alchemist in the rank of Colonel is fidgeting, he look like a nervous wreck because of something, like a man who's going to get married for the first time. Of course his men which he didn't seems to notice was looking at him with dubious looks, looks that he also didn't notice.

"What is wrong with the Colonel today?" asked Master Sargent Kain Fuery while fixing a broken radio Hayate accidentally bump yesterday "Dunno, he's not smirking like he use to nor he's not slacking off, I sense he's nervous with shaky hands" pointed Warrant Officer Vato Falman indicating the Colonel's shaking hands which surprisingly, writing on a document "Maybe he's hungry" 2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda replied while munching on a Hotdog sandwich as he said that he earned glares from his fellow co-workers which he just shrugged off "And he keep staring at Lieutenant Hawkeye's desk..and the door" 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc piped in, the trademark cigaret dangling in his mouth.

Roy was so nervous he thinks he's gonna wet himself, "_Ugh! Why do I think of doing it right now? Oh wait, probably because Fuhrer Bradly abolished the Anti-Fraternization law yesterday but still, UGH!" _Then his mind drift to an advice of a fallen friend "_So get at least one person that will understand and support you... so hurry up and get married" _ He smiled at the memory and how a certain Lieutenant tells him to be quiet when talking on the phone _"I wonder what time will she come enter that door?" _he thought and gave one last look in the door and continue his work, he's only doing his work so he could distract himself and his nervousness.

From this day, either she accepts him or gun him down or it will ruin their friendship forever, No, he'll endure the consequences, he can't take it anymore and this is his choice. '_May Lady_ _Luck be on my side' _he thought.

Few moments later, the Lieutenant in question came in the quite -nervous for Roy- office. 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was shock to see his ever lazy superior doing his work, as he enter, his other co-workers salute her while she salute Roy which he shrug off.

"Good Morning sir, 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye reporting for duty"

"Ah good morning to you too Lieutenant"

The men, once again shock on how his nervousness is in an on and off tizzy, a little later he's like going to die because of nervousness and now his smiling like nothing.

"Sir, I'm just going to get my paperwork in the stock room" Now is their chance to ask the Colonel, as Hawkeye exited the room with Black Hayate throttling behind her Havoc swiftly cross the room to Roy's desk, Roy however, just stop writing and look at his subordinate with a smirk and spoke: "You're meaning to ask me something right Havoc?" then he look to his other subordinate "Fuery, Falman and Breda?" his subordinates look at him with a look of 'How did you know?' on their faces, which made him laugh "How could I not know when the four of you looking at me like I'm going to explode earlier" Roy said then laugh again "Well for the sake Colonel, you're truly are gonna explode earlier 'cause your so nervous, and we wanna know why?" Havoc ask hoping the Colonel answer straightly "The four of you might get a heart attack if I tell and I don't want that, and especially Fuery who's too young to have a heart attack" His own statement made him laugh again he didn't realize the men in front of him are getting excited impatient and frustrated all at the same time "SIR JUST TELL US ALREADY!" said the guys in chorus "Alright alright, Geez, you guys can't even laugh at that" he took a deep breath and ready himself "Just so you know, President Fuhrer King Bradley has just abolished fraternization law yesterday and to end this, I had decided to..um..confess to Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye..what I really feel for her" the last words was a whisper just barely enough for the men in front of him and the whole room to understand, then as expected the guys rain him with a 'Finally!' 'What the hell took you so long?' and 'ITS ABOUT BLOODY TIME!' from Havoc.

"As a expect for you to say" Mustang said, feeling his face flush slightly

"S-sir..." a scared Fuery said

"What's the matter Fuery aren't you happy? Colonel's finally taking Maes advice to get himself a wife, He's taking the first step!" Havoc said smiling toothily at his superior officer

"C-colonel? I-is that a-a p-part of your p-plan?" ask Fuery pointing at something in the office door, of course when the guys look at what the young officer is pointing at their jaws hit the floor, especially Mustang's. There stood Riza Hawkeye in the office door staring wide eyed, mouth slightly agape, holding a mini-stack of paperwork -probably hers- with a tell tale flush and staring directly at her superior officer.

Riza came a little while later than usual when getting her paperwork, sometimes she spend 30 minutes of sorting in the stock room. Right now she's early because there isn't much paperwork for her today, so when she's in the door, she heard his co-workers talking to their superior officer, his voice is low but due to much training she manage to hear it, after hearing her superior's confession, she was shocked and a lot of emotions sprang trough her, butterflies dancing in her stomach, she didn't know anything about the removal of Anti-Fraternization Law _"nor do I know about the Colonel's_ _feelings for me" _Of course, she got a deep love for the Colonel too, but never want to confess it due to the fear of rejection and because it might damage their reputation if they had a secret relationship and thus, preventing Roy's dream of becoming Fuhrer _"Maybe I still do have a chance to this, I can't believe this day I always dream of , will ever came true"_ After she heard the surprised praise of her co-workers a blush she's holding back finally burst,_ "Good thing there isn't anyone in the hallway today"_ and with one last breath she step in the office.

Roy didn't know what to do, he wanted to just jump out of the office window he cleaned yesterday. There's an awkward silence then Havoc had to break it "OK its lunch time for Breda! bye bye!" and with that Havoc drag his other co-workers out of the office in full speed.

"L-lieutenant?"

"Sir?" Hawkeye's voice is just a whisper

"Permission to jump out of the window?" Roy permissions

She stared wide-eyed at him "Permission denied sir"

Then silence and she had to break it

"Sir? Answer me straight, is what you said is true?"

"Ye...s...y-yes" Now he's heart is thumping loudly in his chest

"Or is that what you said to the _girls_ you date" She put emphasis in the word

_What?_ She thinks those women ever meant something to him? They are just informants and a spice to his picture. Now looking at her incredulously, he haven't realized she look away at him and already enter the office now standing at the center face to face he can't get a single word out of his mouth, his throat got dried.

"As I thought" And with that Hawkeye began to leave but was stopped by Roy who grabbed her arm, with quick and careful motion he grabbed her waist and backed her against the door his face mere inches in her own. "S-sir" with Roy hearing that he press his lips against hers, putting every emotion he bottled up for her in the gesture, as the kiss go on he felt her kiss back and the kiss became more intense and they got to part for air.

"S-sir"

"Riza you know me ever since thirteen and you don't know what my name is?"

"Roy" she said and he press his forehead against hers

"You think those women I _date _ever meant something to me? No. the only woman I ever love is you, no one else, and I can prove that" she grab her hands an put it where his heart is, she felt his heart thump loudly as hers does.

"Only you can make me feel this way Riza, no one else"

"And your the man I always love"

Roy gave her a quick kiss

"But it did take you long enough" she said playfully and kiss him again

"Hey, I _did _wait _for the right time_" he said as they part

"I love you Roy"

"I love you more Riza" Then a quick kiss

"Riza, will you marry me when I became Fuhrer?" ask Roy as they part again for air

"Why not now?"

"I don't want to marry you in the time of crisis"

She chuckled "I see. And well, you know my answer"

He laugh "Of course, right now the only thing you can do is train me on how to be a good husband"

"Ohh ill train you Hayate style" She laugh and they kiss again

And after those events, many weeks later Bradley was found a homunculus and was killed by Greed (Ling), 'Father,' his plans, and the other homunculus was defeated. Ed and Al got their bodies back and Ed finally respects his dad Hohenheim again and confess to Winry his love, Al is in the hospital regaining the lost nutrients his body needs, Olivia Armstrong and her team goes back to the North to guard Briggs, Ling Yao (with Greed) and Ran Fan goes back to Xing to appoint Ling as the new emperor and so as May Chang, Scar and Marco is also in the hospital curing their injuries, Team Mustang got reunited fully and Roy got his eyesight back when Ed and Al got their body and was appointed the new Fuhrer of Amestris and has fulfilled his promise to a certain Lieutenant, now the First Lady of Amestris.

**End Of the long Flashback**

**

* * *

**

She sighed again and felt the door opening, only to reveal her twins Riya and Maes who ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Hiya mommy!" The twins said, now you're wondering what the the two look like, well Riya look a lot like Riza complete with the bangs but the difference is she's the one who's cheerful and outgoing and got a taste for Alchemy, just like her father, while Maes look a lot like Roy but his characteristics is like his mother, silent, shy, and got an obsession with guns. Both two is as intelligent as their parents.

"How is school you two?" Riza ask kneeling down and hugging her twins, while the door open and reveals her husband in civies clothes.

"Great! We have a spelling contest and me and Maes are partners and we always win!" said the cheerful Riya while the silent Maes just smiles and nods

"That's good, now why don't you two take a shower have some dinner then play?" she suggest and the two agree and ran out of the room. She turn to her husband who's wearing a simple collared blue shirt and black pants.

"Hi beautiful, what are you doing in the balcony smiling?" Roy whispered in her ear as he wrap his arm around her, and proceed in nuzzling her neck

"Mmm, just remembering something"

"Really? Like what?" Roy ask, curious windows opening

"Just remembering the time you confess and how you permission to jump out of the window" Roy laugh remembering that day. "I was so tense when you where there in the door while we talk" Riza laugh too.

"I love you Riza" Roy said pressing his forehead to hers

"I love you too Roy" she leaned up and kiss him fully in the lips

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **I dunno why this came to my mind and I know the title and the story sucks...Well at least REVIEW so my hard work in typing this is worth it

**PeAceLovEr:** Like I said my first FMA fanfic so don't be so harsh, and flaming can only be done by Roy *points at the Colonel*

**Riza:** R&R so PeAceLovEr won't be disappointed and if you review we'll give you a free trip to Amestris and free hug from the womanizer Roy Mustang.

**Ed/Al:** What she said!

**PeAceLovEr:** And will you excuse me, I'm gonna kill someone and burn something. *Puts on Roy's Pyrotex gloves and snap, setting school books on fire* *draws out a gun and killed her high school teachers*

**PeAceLovEr:**WHAA! FREEDOM! *Victory dance*

**Ed/Al/Roy/Riza: (**O.O**)**

Hehehe such bad me!


End file.
